


Emily Remembers

by Vodello



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Multi, Nostalgia, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodello/pseuds/Vodello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has a lot of thoughts on her friends. Individualistic Aria, catty Alison, clever Spencer, and sweet Hanna.</p><p>From ages ago. Pretty sure this was post-Aria obsession, but pre-Spencer adoration. Enjoy, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily Remembers

Emily first took notice of Alison when she was twelve. The blonde girl was in her class, and she found herself somehow drawn to her. She barely knew her, but every moment they were near each other was one in which Emily felt important. Through the years, Emily grew closer to her and through her found new friends. When she thinks of Ali, Emily thinks of sunscreen rubbed beneath bikini strings.

 

Emily first met Spencer when the overachiever's house was being remodeled. Her mom sent her over with muffins and the eight year olds played together until dinner time. They played frequently that summer, but drifted apart during the school year. At sixteen, Emily considers Spencer one of her best friends. She has a strength that shines through and makes Emily feel stronger just for being near it.  
When Emily thinks of Spencer, she thinks of hot nights spent pretending to be Belle and Pocahontas.

 

When Emily was fourteen, Ali introduced her to Aria. The shorter girl was like a pixie, strange and likable. She promptly promised to knit Emily a bra as she'd begun doing for Ali and Spencer. She showed her the one she'd made for herself and asked if she liked it. Emily said she did, which was true. She thought The Spice Girls would have envied it. Thus began a friendship. Two years later, Emily considers her a sister.  
When she thinks of Aria, she thinks of afternoons at the beading store, making bracelets and talking.

 

A week after Emily met Aria, Hanna came into the picture. She was rather stout, but she seemed very sweet. She proved to be and they became friends. Hanna was the friend she could go to when she needed a hug and some cocoa. After she lost weight, she seemed to gradually gain confidence. It made Emily happy to see her happy.  
When Emily thinks of Hanna, she thinks of S'mores and coke, drank on Hanna's porch, her mom checking on them every now and then and letting them try to walk in her heels.


End file.
